Flight
Gargoyles possess a fourth in-clan Discipline, called Flight. All Gargoyles start with a free dot, and it can be increased like any other Discipline. As the Gargoyle gains dots of Flight, he becomes capable of flying faster, as follows: __TOC__ Dot 1 Powers Flight 1 The character cannot actually fly, but can soar like a hang-glider. He also cannot carry anything (he needs his hands to help steer). Maximum speed is equal to prevailing winds, or 15 miles/25 kilometers per hour in calm air. Falconer’s Dive This is a combo Discipline and requires Visceratika 4. Gargoyles swoop down on their enemies like few other Kindred can. “Death from above” is a common tactic of these vampires, but a select few can streamline their diving forms for minimum wind resistance and maximum impact on a target. System: '''The Kindred spends a point of Willpower to subtly make their body more aerodynamic as they fall. Using this ability requires room to maneuver high in the air or a great height to drop from, like the edge of a skyscraper. The Kindred makes a Dexterity + Athletics roll (difficulty 7) as an action. For each success rolled, they subtract 1 from the difficulty of their next Brawl or Melee roll on a target below them (minimum difficulty of 3). The Kindred must make the roll as their next action or they lose the bonus. Using it indoors is unlikely unless the space is massive, like an aircraft hangar or massive cave. '''Experience cost: 15 Dot 2 Powers Flight 2 The character can make a running takeoff and carry 20 pounds/10 kilograms while flying. Maximum speed is 30 miles/50 kilometers per hour. The Shoulders of Atlas This is a combo Discipline and requires Potence 2. The power of flight is one of the reasons the Gargoyles have existed for so long. Usually, they can only carry a limited amount of cargo based on their mastery of Flight. This combination allows them to apply some of their superhuman strength to carry bigger amounts at lower levels of Flight. System: '''This combination allows dots of Potence to count as dots of Flight when determining a Gargoyle’s carrying capacity (V20, p. 448). For example, if Jurgen the Gargoyle has Flight 2, Potence 2, and this ability, Jurgen can take off with 50 pounds/25 kgs of load but carry up to 100 pounds/45 kgs while flying. Speed is still limited by the mastery of Flight. '''Experience cost: 12 Dot 3 Powers Flight 3 The character can make a straight, vertical takeoff if unencumbered, or can make a running takeoff carrying up to 50 pounds/25 kg. Maximum air speed is 45 miles/70 kilometers per hour. Dot 4 Powers Flights 4 The character can now make a vertical takeoff with up to 50 pounds/25 kg of baggage, but can carry up to 100 pounds/45 kg while flying. Maximum speed is 60 miles/95 kilometers per hour. Dot 5 Powers Flights 5 The character can now carry up to 200 pounds/90 kg, easily enough to carry away an adult person (or vampire). Maximum speed is 75 miles/120 kilometers per hour. Further dots in the Discipline add 100 pounds/45 kg of weight and 20 miles/30 kilometers per hour to the speed. Gargoyles don’t think of Flight as a Discipline. To them, it’s just flight, part and parcel to being a Gargoyle, and may be baffled by notions such as teaching it to other vampires.